


Primer Día

by FeelingK



Series: We're friends [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Meet Dean, Other, School, cute!, niños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingK/pseuds/FeelingK
Summary: Castiel nunca había estado en una escuela y ver tanta gente junta simplemente le asustó o así fue hasta que conoció a cierto chiquillo de ojos verdes...





	Primer Día

**Author's Note:**

> jsfhfjhasr  
> Todo lo que he subido es muy cute, teniendo en cuenta que mi primer fic fue un Samifer de lo más pornoso, es es la palabra!  
> Bueno, otro pequeño Destiel que es uno de mis favoritos :3

Hoy era el primer día del pequeño Castiel en su nueva escuela. Castiel estaba muy nervioso, no recordaba la última vez en que estuvo rodeado de niños en un instituto, pues desde primer grado lo educaron en casa, ya que en el kinder simplemente se sentía rechazado e incomprendido.

\-- Balthy... no me dejes aquí --pidió Cass cuando el auto de su hermano mayor se estacionó frente al gran edificio que hacia la función de escuela primera.

\-- Lo lamento Cass, sabes que yo no doy aquí las ordenes. Es papá --Balthazar rió ante el puchero de su hermano menor--. Amigo, la escuela no es tan mala, no sé cuanta basura te metió Gabe para asustarte con tu primer día, pero no es verdad

\-- Pero... sabes que yo no soy como esos niños, se burlaran de mí --los ojos del pequeño se llenaron con lágrimas, haciendo relucir esos bellísimos ojos azules.

\-- No llores, Cass --pidió el mayor con dulzura--. Si no te sientes bien para mitad de las clases me llamas con el teléfono que te dio papá para emergencias ¿Bien? Te llevaré por un helado e iremos al parque a pasear hasta que te tenga que llevar a casa.

Balthazar revolvió fraternalmente el cabello de su hermano menor, sonriendo mientras este se secaba las lágrimas de esos lindos ojitos cual cielo.

\-- Está bien, Balth

El niño se arrodilló en el asiento, besó la mejilla de su hermano mayor y se bajó del auto como pudo, caminando hacia la escuela con ese tímido andar suyo.  
Balthazar sonrió viendo a su hermano irse. Su padre los había criado tan bien de todos ellos, pero con el pequeño Castiel había hecho un trabajo excepcional, era un niño tierno, dulce, delicado y sensible, era un niño disímil a los demás, eso era cierto, pero no por que era un mal chico, si no porque los niños de hoy no aprecian una personalidad diferente a la de un mocoso mal educado.

Ahora Castiel se debatía entre salir corriendo de ahí o desmayarse al ver tantas caras nuevas que lo miraban con curiosidad, cosa que el detestó al instante.

Pasó su maleta de la espalda al pecho con un movimiento rápido y la abrazó, simulando que era su unicornio de peluche que ahora debía estar en su habitación o, si Gabe era tan hijo de puta, nadando en la piscina.

Castiel estaba tan distraído esquivando las miradas que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra alguien, no cayó, pero si se tambaleó y abrazó más fuerte su maleta, porque con esa suerte que se manejaba era muy posible que se haya chocado con el bravucón del colegio.

Pero cuando tuvo el valor de ver se dio cuenta que era una niña.

\-- Y-yo... lo lamento --murmuró Castiel, cerrando los ojos avergonzado.

\-- No hay problema --Castiel abrió los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras-- Hu... ¿Eres nuevo? No recuerdo haberte visto antes --Castiel asintió rápidamente-- Pues entonces...  
Hola, soy Meg --ella sonrió y Cass imitó el gesto.

\--Y-yo soy Castiel.

\-- Las clases están por empezar, será mejor que me vaya antes de que suene la campana o la opción de fugarme se me irá de las manos. Hasta pronto Castiel, un gusto.

Y la linda niña de ojos oscuros al igual que su cabello desapareció por el corredor.

Eso no estuvo mal, había conseguido hablar con alguien. Así se hace Cass.

El niño avanzó por el pasillo, buscando su salón, pero cuando la campana sonó eso le fue imposible con tanto crío corriendo de un lado a otro.

Aquello era sofocante. Nunca había sido un amante a las multitudes y ahora estaba rodeado. Quería llorar, estaba por tener un ataque de pánico, solo quería hacerse bolita.

Castiel entró por la puerta más cercana, abrazado a su maleta como si fuera su vida misma, pero tropezó y cayó/entró al baño de chicos, arrastrándose para cerrar la puerta.

Y entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

¿Por qué su padre lo envió a ese horrible lugar? Él solo anhelaba volver a su casa y seguir sus estudios con tutores particulares, con sus hermanos a su lado, con Lucy haciendo burradas durante sus pruebas para hacerlo sonreír y que no esté tan nervioso, con Gabe dándole dulces cada vez que no pasaba las pruebas para hacerlo sentir mejor y con su hermano Balthazar, dándole esos abrazos que tanto le hacían falta en esos momentos.  
\-- ¿Ey... estás bien? --la pregunta sobresaltó al pequeño Novak, quien se sentó rápidamente y miró hacia el propietario de esa voz.

Había otro chico ahí, un rubio, de ojos verdes que brillaban vivarachos, de nariz pequeña llena de pecas al igual que sus mejillas, usaba una camisa verde moho, un vaquero gastado y un par de bototos negros.

El niño se acercó y le extendió la mano al pobre chico en el suelo, con unos ojos impactantes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. Castiel tomó la mano del desconocido y se levantó, mientras se colgaba la mochila sobre los hombros.

\-- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿estás bien? --preguntó levemente preocupado.

\--Y-yo... S-Si --tartamudeó Castiel, sintiéndose tonto al instante.

\-- Eres el chico nuevo del que habló la profesora ¿Cierto? --preguntó chasqueando los dedos por su rápida deducción

Castiel asintió, sin saber si él era realmente aquel chico.

\-- ¿Ya te dieron la bienvenida al hoyo?

\-- U-una niña, Meg, ella...

Dean hizo ademán para que Cass se detuviera.

\-- Ella nunca sigue el protocolo --chasqueó la lengua-- Bueno, ¿Quieres que te de la bienvenida?

Castiel asintió frenéticamente.

\-- ¡Pues, bienvenido al infierno! --exclamó el niño dramáticamente-- Gobernado por un hijo de perra llamado Crowley que nos trata como plagas --Castiel estaba por decirle que no era correcto que dijera groserías cuando el niño habló nuevamente-- Yo soy Dean Winchester y seré tu guía en este haberno ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño ángel? --Dean se acercó lo suficiente como para decir que invadía el espacio personal de Cass, pero eso poco le importó al niño de ojos azules que se había sonrojada cuando ese rubio desvergonzado lo llamó ángel.

\-- Mi no-nombre es Cas-Castiel Novak.

\-- Mucho gusto, Cass --la sonrisa en el rostro de Dean hizo resaltar sus hermosas pecas, por lo cual Cass también sonrió, porque creía que el niño, aparte de amable, era lindo--. Bueno, ángel. Ya sonó la campana, no querrás llegar tarde, vamos. Yo te llevo.

Y entonces la mano de Castiel se vio entrelazada con la de Dean, mientras este lo sacaba de ahí rápidamente.

Balthazar se mantuvo cerca de la escuela de su niño por si este llamaba, pero se alegró cuando llegó la hora de ir a ver a Cass y su teléfono no había sonado, eso significaba que alguien en esa pequeña escuela había valorado realmente a su hermanito

**Author's Note:**

> Lindo? Feo? TmT  
> Bueno, comenten... porque amo los comentarios.


End file.
